Taurus (LMD) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Horns, ring through her nose | Citizenship = Life-Model Decoy | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Life-Model Decoy | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Englehart; Mark Bright; | First = Defenders Vol 1 #49 | Last = West Coast Avengers Vol 2 28 | HistoryText = Taurus was one of the Life Model Decoy created by Scorpio to serve as part of his new Zodiac. They were activated early to battle the Defenders who surprised Scorpio at his base. Taurus fought the Hulk, but was quickly knocked out and Nighthawk dropped a large piece of machinery on him, keeping him from returning to the fray. Taurus was later hired by the Maggia to kill Cornelius van Lunt, the human Taurus of the Zodiac Cartel, who had been moving his operations into Maggia turf. Taurus got through all of the defenses in van Lunt's building, but also had to face Iron Man who had been hired by van Lunt to protect him. Iron Man could not stop Taurus with his strength alone, so he blasted it with his Unibeam and lasers, seemingly destroying the Taurus LMD. Taurus was later rebuilt through the power of the Zodiac Key. He joined the rest of the Zodiac and a mentally unstable Quicksilver in seeking revenge on the Avengers. Taurus and Aries attacked one group of Avengers who were returning to Avengers Mansion through an underwater entrance. Taurus was able to battle with Hercules and was immune to Captain Marvel's energy beams. Both he and Aries, however, were sucked out into the river when Quicksilver turned on the tunnel's purge switch. They were later captured by authorities. Taurus was later released and transformed into a female form by the Zodiac Key. She joined the rest of the Zodiac in travelling to Dallas, Texas where they succeeded in killing all of the members of the original Zodiac Cartel, with the exception of van Lunt, and took over their places in the criminal underworld. Next, they attacked a group of businessmen attending a cattle auction in Wichita, but were interrupted by the West Coast Avengers. Taurus fought Hawkeye, but threw his aim off, causing Hawkeye to accidently destroy Sagittarius. Taurus and the rest of the Zodiac fled after this. Taurus and the others ambushed Hawkeye, but Aries and Taurus were taken out by a new arrow. | Powers = *In his original form, Taurus had retractable horns mounted on its arms which were attached to cables, which he would fire at enemies. He also possessed internal sensors which could detect heat and organics. *In its subsequent forms, Taurus possessed superhuman strength, an immunity to energy blasts and the ability to exist underwater. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Bovine Form